Small moments in time!
by HisSilentFox
Summary: Small moments in time that take his breath away. HM Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Horatio rolled over, coming face to face with his sleeping wife. Horatio propped himself up onto an arm and looked down at his sleeping angel. Her face was calm and she looked a peace. A small smile hugged her lips. He lifted a hand to move a strain of brown hair that had been in her face. She shifted and snuggled closer. He smiled at her, even though it had been a few months since her accident Marisol still could not sleep without him touching her. He also smiled as it occurred to him that he still woke up each night to check on her, to make sure she was still there. Tears began to weal up at the thought of losing her. In the few shorts months that they had been together she had quickly become his world. A small tear escaped and landed on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, confusion shinning in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Horatio?" Her voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing my dear. It was nothing, go back to sleep my love." He settled back down and pulled her close to him. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered to her but she was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the restaurant and scan the tables. There she is my wife, my angel, my life. She is sitting staring out the window, I presume looking for me. The lights from the afternoon sun streams through the window and lightens her hair. She is wearing a light pink top, the one I bought her last year for Christmas, and black pants with black heeled boots. She is beautiful. Finally I walk over to her. She senses me and looks. The smile she gives me is almost too much and I am taken back by her warmth. I hand her the flowers I have in my hand. She blushes and dips her head to smell them.

"Lillis, my favorite. You are too good to me Horatio."

"No Marisol, you are too good to me." I sit "Shall we my dear?" She picks up her menu and I pick up mine. She looks though it trying to decide on what she wants and I am too trapped in watching her that the waiter takes me by surprise.

"May I take your order?"

"I will have the salmon and with a side salad."

"Very good ma'am. And you sir?"

"Oh! Ummm, I'll just have a hamburger."

"Right away." He leaves and Marisol gives me a funny look.

"Are you alright Horatio?"

"Fine. Just enjoying the breath taking view." She blushes and bats at my shoulder.

"You charmer you, what is that you want?"

"Absolutely nothing. Looking at you, I have everything I could ever want. All I need is you." He leans across to deposit a small kiss to her forehead.

The food comes and they eat catching up on the day, all the while Horatio thinks 'And I nearly lost you, my angel. What would I do with out my life beside me?'

"I love you Marisol."

"I love you too?" She gives me a questioning look. "Is everything alright, you are really starting to scare me."

"Everything is fine. I am just glad that I can actually say that. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me Horatio. Now quit worrying and eat." She looks down to hide the tears that are threatening to rise. 'He truly does love me. How did I ever get so luck as to fine myself in his arms?'

"It was the way you looked. Looked at me, at life, that is what brought you here. And I am the lucky one."

Here you go, just for you, Rainbow Stevie!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Shots ring out. I pull my gun and try to find the source. In my scanning I remember…MARISOL!! Oh God, where is Marisol? I look to find my wife… she is not there. I can't find her. Panic rises. Finally I look down, there she is. Oh God, she has been shot! My heart stops. I am next to her is a blink._

"Horatio? Is that you, please don't leave me."

"Never, I will never leave you. Stay with me Marisol, stay with me." I look up and scream for help. "Help! Please, someone call 911!"_Stay with me. Oh please don't take her away from me! _

Panic rises even more as I see the amount of blood spilling from her stomach. I place my hand over her wound trying to stop it. "Please, someone call 911! My wife has been shot."

I don't even hear the sirens as the paramedics arrives. She is sliding in and out of conciseness. "Stay with me Marisol!! Stay with me." The paramedics rush up behind me and begin to work on her.

"I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine Miami Dade crime lab. She was shot in the stomach. I am going with her."

"We need to take her sir. Please step back."

"That is fine sir but we need you to step back now."

"Save her please."

"We will do our best sir, just step back."

Horatio goes and climbs into the back of the ambulance. He let his head drop into his hands. They load her in and he grabs her hand, talking to her, "Mari, it's me. Stay with me. You are going to be ok. Stay with me, please."

At the hospital they take her and Horatio is forced to wait. He paces the waiting room, wearing holes in the carpet. Finally the doctor came out.

"Mr. Caine?"

He stands and almost races to her, "Yes?"

"Your wife is stable. She sustained only one shot, lost a lot of blood, but the shot did not do too much damage. She will recover well."

"Oh thank God." Horatio let out the breath that he had been holding. "Thank you! Can I see her?"

"You may. She has not woken up yet but, we already placed a blanket for you and an extra bed. We assume you will want to stay with her?"

"Yes thank you."

The doctor led him to Mari's room. Horatio immediately took up a chair next to his wife. He took up her hand and held it to his lips for a few minuets. Tears spilled unnoticed and washed over her hand.

"I love you Mari. Don't leave me. I will be here when you wake and I will be here for the rest of your days. I am sorry that this happened to you. I promise that I won't ever let this happen to you again! I love you. Please fight." The hand that he held tightened but she continued to sleep. "Sleep tight my angle, I will be here when you wake."


	4. Chapter 4

_It all happened so fast. The shot, the sirens, them taking her, seeing her blood, then in the hospital bed, it all ran so clear in his mind._

The movie played so clear in his nightmare that he woke. Horatio brought his hand up to his face. He was drenched with sweat. It had happened a few months back and he was still waking in the night, covered in sweat, cold, and heart pounding. He sat up and pushed the blankets back. He got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and wiped it off with a towel. As the towel came off he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked tired.

Walking back into the bed room he saw his wife, Marisol, sleeping. She looked so peaceful. She did not wake in the night; she did not have nightmares about the accident, only him. She said that it was because she felt safe with him; as long as he was there she would live through anything. He was not so certain. She had not seen herself, there lying in the hospital bed or on the concert bleeding out, no he was the only one that had to live with that.

Crossing the room he got back into bed. He looked down at his sleeping beauty again and smiled. She was so peaceful. If she was fine, then he was fine. If she could be at peace then so could he, just so long as he could hold her. He pulled her close; she came so easily, her weight next to nothing to him. She felt so right in his arms. She fit, her body shape sliding and mirroring his. She fit in his arms like she was made for him. And to him she was perfect.

"I love you." He whispered to her, she stirred a smile coming to her lips but she stayed asleep.


End file.
